


Felicitat

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is Catalan for happiness.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Felicitat

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Catalan for happiness.

  
_Love is trembling happiness._ ~Khalil Gibran

It isn't often Harry insists Severus accompany him to the Burrow. He knows Severus only has so much patience for all things Weasley.

Summertime is definitely preferable as there are more places to find some quiet. After a lunch with enough food to supply an army—which Severus supposes, the Weasleys rather are when they assemble en masse like this—he takes a book with him and settles beneath a tree in the orchard, the raucous laughter and general mayhem background noise from here. 

"Hey." 

Severus opens his eyes—he was definitely _not_ asleep—and Harry grins at him before bending down for a kiss. Severus reaches up and pulls Harry closer, deepening the kiss. Severus wants to take him—love him—here beneath the trees. If only there weren't so many little Weasleys running around.

"Wanna stay for supper?" Harry says when he finally breaks the kiss, eyes shining and cheeks pink from the sun. "They'll understand if you don't."

Not that Severus cares one whit what the Weasleys think but, even though he's been squirrelled away most of the day, he's ready to go home. 

"You stay," he says as he stands and shrinks his favourite chair so it can fit back into his pocket. 

"Don't even try it." Harry shakes his head, clearly refusing Severus's offer. "Come on." Harry wraps his arms around Severus and turns them on the spot.

Finding himself in the comfort of their bedroom, the scent of Harry filling his senses, Severus realises that he just might be holding the key to happiness in his arms and he's not about to let it go.


End file.
